Magic Beneath The Mask
by Pepsi Dragon
Summary: The magic has been revealed! Iruka is now alone...or is he? This is the end of the beginning and Kakashi's in white! The final chapter, R
1. A Shiny Little Scale

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the thoughts in my head...

This story is mainly about Kakashi and Iruka and the magical little thing under his mask...there is a slight hint of yaoi...but otherwise the two ninjas are just close friends. It's sugary sweet and i hope you will enjoy it!

**Chapter One – A Shiny Little Scale**

"You can't!" Kakashi screamed exasperatedly as Iruka's hand reached up for his dark cloth mask.

"Aw! Come on!" Iruka whined, gently tugging at the mask.

Kakashi swatted Iruka's pesky hand away and sighed, "You really wanna see?"

Iruka nodded excitedly, "Please Kakashi-kun! I won't tell anyone you showed me! Please! I've wanted to see for so long!"

Kakashi held his hand over the top of his mask and his fingers tightened around it, "Okay…I'm going to show you what's under here…and more…"

Iruka's eyes widened to completely symmetrical circles and Kakashi grinned.

"Wow…Kakashi…your face…it's so beautiful…" Iruka's face suddenly twisted into an amused expression, "…um…but what's with that shiny little scale? You part lizard or something?"

Kakashi frowned, "Um…no…but let me tell you the secret of this little scale…"

"You sure it's not just a body jewel!" Iruka laughed, completely destroying Kakashi's storytelling vibes.

**Next Chapter: Strange Things **

* * *

Okay...I know it was kinda short, but that's the way this story's gonna be, short and sweet. I think long chapters might put readers off you see. But anyway the story's only gonna be ten chapters long and let me know what you think okay?


	2. Strange Things

Disclaimer: Will the owner of Naruto please stand up? Oh...there he is! Masashi Kisimoto dude!

Here's the next little piece of the sweet little pie!

**Chapter Two – Strange Things**

Kakashi fingered the smooth small turquoise scale on his left cheek, just under the scar through his piercing red sharingan eye.

Iruka blinked, "What _is_ it?"

Kakashi let his hand drop limply to his side and he stared deeply into Iruka's black pools of curiosity.

Iruka's hand reached up and stroked the shiny blue/green scale; it was no bigger than the fingernail on his pinky.

"Well…" Kakashi began his tale, "One time…I was on a mission, far into the hidden village of mist."

Iruka still had his finger on Kakashi's pretty little scale and he was staring as if captivated by it. Kakashi chuckled and took hold of Iruka's warm hand moving it off his face.

"Um…sorry…" Iruka said blushing, "…do carry on."

"There are many strange things in this world…do you know that?" Kakashi said softly.

Iruka cocked his head cutely to one side, "What _kind_ of strange things?"

"You know…like dragons…the one that gave me this little scale…" Kakashi said, as Iruka's eyes grew more animated.

**Next Chapter: Just Like That **

* * *

Hmm...I know what the strange things are! The thoughts in my head! Yay!

Someone flamed me...hmm...I wondered what that burning smell was! And all that time it was just my ass!

And to those very nice people who gave me good reveiws...arigato and I hope you will enjoy the story


	3. Just Like That

**Gomen that the chaps are sooooooooooooooooooooo damn short! I'll try update faster to make up for it. Thanks for the reviews I've got so far, here the next lil bit.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three – Just Like That**

"No way! Dragons don't exist!" Iruka said incredulity, "You're just trying to trick me!"

Kakashi grinned, "Yeah…that's what I'm doing aren't I?"

Iruka pouted, "Seriously, how did you get that scale?"

"You won't believe the truth, so I could tell you a lie instead." Kakashi mumbled quietly, running his fingers through his soft silver hair.

"Hey! No! You can't lie to me!" Iruka said grabbing Kakashi by the shoulders and staring deep into his eyes, the beautiful ruby and the black onyx.

Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka tenderly on the cheek, making him blush deeply.

"No…I could never lie to you could I?" Kakashi said breathlessly as he pulled Iruka in for a loving embrace.

Iruka sighed, "Okay…tell me your little fairy tale then."

Kakashi grinned, "…well…this dragon, a majestic emerald scaled serpent-like creature with golden hair…it was really old…must've been like a hundred odd years old. I thought it would attack, so I had my kunais out and was watching it cautiously…but then it died…"

"Just like that?" Iruka spoke into Kakashi's broad jounin vested chest.

"Yep…the poor old thing dropped dead…just like that…"

**Next Chapter: The Gift**

* * *

**Okay...Very blunt lil end to this chap...yet again gomenasai! - Is this fanfic interesting at all though? Just wondering...**


	4. The Gift

Yay! The chappie got longer! Just for you wonderful readers! I'll be accepting my cookies now - hope they're white chocolate chip and fresh from the oven! -**

* * *

Chapter Four – The Gift**

"So…what happened after it died?" Iruka asked pulling apart from their embrace. Kakashi stroked Iruka's beautiful brown hair and smiled.

"Well…it died…but it kind of left a gift…" Kakashi said pulling Iruka's hair tie out and freeing his soft luxurious strands about his shoulders.

"It left you a scale! What kind of stupid gift is that!"

Kakashi ran his fingers gently through Iruka's hair, "It isn't just a normal scale you know…it's magic…"

Iruka burst out laughing, "What! First you're on about dragons, now it's magic! Seriously Kakashi-kun! Do you think I'm really that gullible!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and then he held one of Iruka's hands guiding it softly over his little dragon scale.

"Really…it's magic…I'll show you." Kakashi whispered.

Iruka raised an eyebrow and pulled his hands away, "No."

Kakashi blinked, "What?"

"I'm not falling for _another_ of your evil little pranks!" Iruka pouted, shaking his little brunette head, "Remember _all_ those times you told me something and I was gullible enough to actually believe you."

"Oh Iruka…" Kakashi said breathlessly, "…what times? I don't _prank _you."

"Hmpf!" Iruka turned around in Kakashi's arms, so that his back was facing him, "Remember the time you told me the tooth fairy was real, so I accidentally on purpose knocked out one of my teeth, just to put under the pillow and see the sexy pixie you kept going on about?"

Kakashi chuckled, "That was a joke, how should I know you'd believe it?"

"It's not my fault I let cruel ninjas like you take advantage of my trust." Iruka mumbled, "There was that other time as well, where you said Naruto had fallen into the river and you couldn't swim…so I dived into it like an idiot and got my clothes all wet."

Kakashi nuzzled his face into Iruka's soft as cute-puppy-dog-fur hair and blew playfully onto his scalp, "I could see that hot masculine body better when your clothes were stuck to you like that."

"And! What about the time you said you had two thingies? _TWO_!" Iruka said as Kakashi stroked his hair tenderly.

"Well…um…yeah _that _was really funny!" Kakashi laughed in reminiscence, "You got soooooooooooo curious you actually had to check!"

Iruka blushed and turned around, his mock hurt face centimetres from the jounin's. Kakashi pulled a funny face, sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes side to side.

Iruka giggled and then sighed, "Fine, show me your stupid magical stuff then."

Kakashi gently guided Iruka's hand back onto that scale and closed his eyes.

Iruka rolled his eyes totally unconvinced that anything would happen, but then he felt the scale on Kakashi's left cheek go very cold like ice and then suddenly hot like an oven hotplate.

"W-what…" Iruka mumbled, as immense chakra surrounded Kakashi like thick fog, it was like a pale grey aura of awesome magic. Something was happening…

**Next Chapter: The Dragon Emerges

* * *

**

Hope the length is okay with you guys now and satisfies yor needs!Arigato for the wonderful reveiws! Especially the funny ones that make me feel all warm and fuzzy or giggle. I will update soon, so keep on reveiwing!

Pepsi Dragon 3 (This symbol's meant to be a heart, but it always looks like an ass to me!)

Argh damn it! Pretend that that number three up there has a lil arrow thingy pointing to the left before it...I tried putting the arrow thingy on and it won't do...damn...


	5. The Dragon Emerges

**Yo People! Next chappies here! Arigato soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reveiws especially my most committed readers Saki-kun and Captain Catastrophe2 (and um Alastor too you funny dude!) who've reveiwed every chapter i think.

* * *

Chapter Five – The Dragon Emerges**

Iruka gasped, the warmth from the little scale was spreading over Kakashi, within seconds the scale had multiplied like a bacteria and completely covered Kakashi's exterior.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka stammered as Kakashi's clothes slipped off his turquoise scaled body, "W-What's happening!"

Kakashi's body changed shape, elongating and morphing, until a beautiful turquoise scaled dragon was standing before him. The dragon had one piercing ruby red eye and one sparkling black onyx coloured one.

"You see?" The dragon said softly, in Kakashi's voice, though this voice had a divine air to it.

"Um…I…um…" Iruka babbled, backing away and accidentally tripping over his own feet.

"Don't be afraid…it's me…Kakashi…" The great lizard said, bringing its massive serpent head close to Iruka's face.

Iruka blinked and stared at this creature, "Kakashi? Y-Your Kakashi? How?"

Kakashi the silvered haired dragon smiled, "It's magic…hop on…"

Iruka gulped, he couldn't help feeling scared, even if it was just Kakashi, "Um…n-no thanks."

"Aww come on Iruka!" Kakashi whined, bearing a full jaw of sparkly fangs.

Iruka blinked worriedly, "P-please d-don't eat me."

Kakashi choked then because he was laughing so hard, "_What_! I mean yeah…you are a tasty looking man, but I'd never eat you!"

The chuunin shook his head frantically, his chocolate hair falling messily over his freaked out face, "I-I'm dreaming…or maybe I'm j-just losing it."

Kakashi held a large paw to Iruka's face, making him flinch and recoil. The paw had five very sharp looking silver claws, which could probably cut Iruka into teeny tiny chunks.

"Seriously Iruka, it's me Kakashi, the super hot and sexy ninja! If you trusted him before he turned into this gorgeous creature, then you should trust him now."

Iruka contemplated the voice emerging from the dragon's mouth and then grabbed hold of one of the large talons, which then pulled him back up onto his feet.

"You coming for a ride?" Kakashi asked softly, smiling as sweetly as he could as this majestic beast.

Iruka nodded and then clumsily climbed aboard the great length, that was the dragon's stunning scaled back.

So far so good, Iruka was still alive…still awake, meaning it was definitely not a dream. The scales were smooth like kitchen tiles but radiated warmth like freshly baked cookies.

"Yosh! Here we go!" Kakashi chuckled, as Iruka's eyes widened and he screamed like a little girl.

Next Chapter: Through The Air

* * *

**Hmm yeah...that was a bit short an all, but um...reveiw quicker and i'll update quicker. Arigato and Luv You! Hehe **

**Pepsi Dragon**


	6. Through The Air

**Next chapter yay! Ah...only four chappies left after this...savour the flava...of Kakashi and Iruka! Yummy!

* * *

Chapter Six – Through The Air**

Kakashi made sure Iruka had a firm grip on the silver hair that that traced his long dragon spine, before rearing backwards a pace and diving towards the sky.

"Whoa! Kakashi!" Iruka shrieked as he watched the dragon leave the earth and soar gracefully through the clouds.

"You okay back there?" Kakashi said cheerily as Iruka hung on for dear life, eyes watering at the speed that they were going at.

"I'm…okay…" Iruka managed to squeak as Kakashi did a pirouette through some fluffy white clouds and then ascend higher into the sky.

"Well…let me continue my story then…" Kakashi said softly, as the wind roared around Iruka's ears, "As the dragon died…I went over to it and he handed me one of it's scales…he told me that it had the ability to change any man into a dragon at will…and you know…dragons are pretty powerful creatures…so I accepted the scale…and that's why it's attached to my cheek…"

Iruka's stomach lurched violently as Kakashi did another spiral through the clouds. His eyes watered immensely as the wind licked at his eyeballs.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka whimpered, trying desperately not to wet his neat chuunin trousers.

Kakashi continued speaking, "…the dragon was actually a man…he'd reached the age of one hundred and he was gonna die…he told me that the scale keeps any man alive for a hundred years…and when he turns a hundred he passes the scale on…"

Iruka squinted against the wind, his body shaking slightly, "So you'll get to live to the age of a hundred?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Um…wouldn't a h-hundred year old guy, b-be really wrinkly? A-And saggy and stuff?" Iruka asked, leaning his body as close to the sleek dragon as possible as he caught sight of the world two thousand feet below.

Kakashi blew little flames from his nostrils, apparently not having heard Iruka at all.

"K-Kakashi?" Iruka shouted, over the roaring of wind, as Kakashi sped up.

Seriously, he must have been going at least a hundred miles an hour. Iruka pondered over Kakashi's speed and wondered if there was some magical being that would give him a ticket for speeding.

Iruka coughed as aloop of smoke shot into his lungs.

"Oops! Um…the flames kind of produce a lot of smoke and stuff." Kakashi apologised and stopped blow torching the clouds, "But it's cool isn't it?"

Iruka nodded and clung on for dear life, against the ripples of Kakashi's reptilian body.

Meanwhile the poor clueless people of Konoha looked up fearfully into the sky, noticing the flames and a woman screamed, "Argh! The sun is falling!"

Another dim citizen said, "No! It's some birds with a gas problem!"

And then there was Gai sensei, who stared up and smiled his toothpaste advert smile and whispered, "That's my rival!"

**Next Chapter: Heaven's Gate**

* * *

**...did you like?... no? 0.0' Aww...man!**


	7. Heaven's Gate

Chapter Seven – Heaven's Gate 

"Anyway…Iruka…you're a very special friend to me, so when I do turn a hundred…I'll pass the scale onto you…" Kakashi said zooming higher into the sky, until Iruka couldn't see anything but clouds below them.

"But…Kakashi-kun…I won't be alive then will I?" Iruka asked sadly, "You're only in your twenties…by the time you're one hundred…I'll be dead."

Kakashi chuckled and landed on a massive opulent cloud and bright light blinded Iruka. Iruka squinted at the incredible golden light and glimpsed a pair of colossal golden gates.

"Where are we?" Iruka asked softly as his eyes began to get accustomed to the intense glow.

Kakashi morphed back into a man and the two ninja stood on the cloud, staring at each other. Iruka blushed; Kakashi was naked and standing only a few inches away from him.

"Hey, stop staring at my ass you little pervert." Kakashi chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

Iruka turned to face the gates instead, wondering how they were so sturdily placed on something so light and fluffy such as a cloud. But then again, how was _he_ standing on the cloud!

"Are you okay?" Kakashi questioned worriedly, walking over to the shaking Iruka.

"Ooh…er…I-um-I…" Iruka babbled, his legs turning into jelly, as he noticed a hole in the cloud, which gave him a lovely view of the so many hundred feet he could fall if the cloud decided to 'poof' and disappear.

"It's okay Iruka, it's safe, this cloud." Kakashi said jovially jumping up and down on the white fluff.

Iruka blushed at the sight of a nude Kakashi jumping up and down, _bits_ were jiggling you see.

"Aha! You really _are_ a perverted little dude!" Kakashi teased, waving an accusing finger at the deeply reddening Iruka.

"A-Am not!" Iruka protested, slowly ambling over the white candyfloss towards Kakashi, so he could snap that annoying finger of his.

"Are too! You should read 'Icha Icha'! You'd like that." Kakashi grinned, as Iruka reached forwards, but tripped.

The chuunin landed face forwards in the most beautifully soft material he'd ever felt, in his whole life. The cloud was just so nice, it was warm and fluffy and made Iruka want to giggle.

"Ah…I see you can feel the essence of heaven that's seeping through those clouds." Kakashi chuckled, helping Iruka up.

"Heaven?" Iruka asked curiously, for some reason not feeling afraid anymore, "Are you saying I'm in heaven?"

"Well not yet…" Kakashi replied.

"Oh no! I'm _going_ to die soon then, aren't I! You must be some angel disguised as Kakashi taking me to heaven! Oh no! I had so much to live for! I can't _die_ yet! I have so much to do! Ack! And I have to mark everyone's homework for tomorrow!" Iruka spoke non-stop shaking his head like a little old woman complaining about the prices of carrots at the market.

"Um…anyways…behold the grand gates of heaven." Kakashi said gesturing to the intricate golden gates.

Iruka froze like a cute bunny caught in the headlights of a huge lorry transporting stinky soiled nappies to the dump. Damn it…this wasn't the time for him to die!

**Next Chapter: Golden Light**


	8. Golden Light

**Hi! I finally update! Gawd, had sooooooooooooooooo much stuff goin on I was trapped like a pressie for Xmas... in july...**

**lol NEways here you go!

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – Golden Light

"H-Heaven!" Iruka said his eyes widening, "Shit!"

Kakashi smiled and put his hand on the single turquoise scale on his face, "Another great thing 'bout this scale, is that I can visit heaven with it…that's why I'm always late…I've been visiting heaven…Obito's here…so are your parents…"

Iruka calmed down and then smiled excitedly, "I-I can go in there and visit my parents?"

"Well, you will be able to soon…"

"It-It's 'cause I'm gonna die isn't it?" Iruka mumbled glumly.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's slumped shoulders, "No! Of course not!"

"Really? No lie?" Iruka asked, edging away slightly, because of Kakashi's awkward nakedness.

"Definitely. You Iruka-kun, have a pretty shiny wonderful future ahead of you and I'm certain…no I _promise_ that you won't die for ages and ages from now." Kakashi said reassuringly.

"Um…okay." Iruka said smiling, obviously glad that today wasn't his turn to enter the next world.

"You know, you're a funny guy." Kakashi suddenly chuckled, "Even though you don't mean to…you always make me laugh."

Iruka looked into Kakashi's eyes defiantly, "I am not funny! Are you taking the piss again!"

Kakashi laughed harder and tussled Iruka's hair playfully, "No, I'm not 'taking the piss', I'm just…giving you a complement, is all."

"Complement! Pur-lease Kakashi-kun, your idea of complement isn't exactly ordinary average pleasantries and they rarely make sense."

"That's because my compliments are _extraordinary_ pleasantries!" Kakashi said his eyes going inverted 'U' shapes.

Iruka grinned, "Ah…I see, so telling me my hair is as nice as a your armpit fuzz, my eyes are as cute as _cuddly_ gravy, my ass is as tight a screw cap on your favourite beer…"

Kakashi scratched his head in amusement, "I don't remember saying those things…except maybe the one about my armpit fuzz…it's really soft, wanna stroke it?"

"What! I am SO not _stroking _your armpits! That's just weird!" Iruka shrieked at the softly chuckling Kakashi.

"See…you _are _funny." Kakashi remarked patting Iruka on the back.

Iruka sighed, wanting to change the topic, "So…when do I get to visit my parents?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yep."

Iruka ran forwards excitedly and yanked on the golden gates impatiently, "Kakashi! Do you have a key or something? I can't open it!"

Kakashi grinned and peeled the scale off his face, "Not without this scale you can't…here."

Iruka gasped as Kakashi handed Iruka the scale.

"B-But…how…how'd you just…" Iruka gawked at the shiny little scale and the space on Kakashi where the scale had just been.

"I'm one hundred Iruka-kun…today is the day I leave the world to enter heaven…visit me okay?" Kakashi said cheerily, as Iruka watched his beautiful naked body stand before the gates.

There was a musical clang and the door swung open and Kakashi stepped through, swallowed by golden light and vanished.

Iruka clutched the scale to his heart, "Kakashi!"

The gate swung shut and Iruka was left alone on the soft white cloud.

The scale grew cold and then suddenly warm and fused through to Iruka's skin.

"What the!" Iruka gasped as the scale disappeared from his hand.

**Next Chapter: Goodbye and Hello**

**

* * *

**

Aww... sadness... only a few chappies to go before i can finish him off 'cough' i mean finish this fanfic off.

Reveiw preddy please... Pepsi Dragon x


	9. Goodbye and Hello

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my Naruto keyrings!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reveiws throughout, the next chapter is the last i think...hmm... if you trully did like this fanfic so far, please let me know, it really does cheer me up on a rainy day lol. Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Nine - Goodbye and Hello

Iruka felt a warm tingly sensation burning into the left side of his chest, he pulled his shirt down gently and gasped. The scale had attached itself the area above his heart.

"Oh…Kakashi…" Iruka mumbled sadly, realising that Kakashi was dead now.

He was probably frolicking amongst pretty fluffy clouds in a silken white gown, with all the other nice dead guys.

"Damn it…how the hell am I supposed to get down from here?" Iruka said worriedly, peering over the edge of the cloud.

Iruka stared longingly at the gates of heaven, grand gold and glistening metal frame. Kakashi had dissolved when he stepped through them. He'd told Iruka to visit him…but how?

"Hmm…open sesame!" Iruka shouted.

Nothing happed.

"Um…um…Abracadabra! Kazam! Whoo! Open up now or I'll…!" Iruka shook his head in a determined fashion; there must be a way to get in there!

Iruka looked at the shiny scale glued to his chest like a brooch invisibly pinned to his wonderfully tanned skin.

"_I can't open it!"_ Iruka had moaned upon finding that the gates wouldn't open before. Kakashi had handed him the scale and said cheerily, _"Not without this scale you can't…"_

Iruka remembered how Kakashi had transformed, he'd closed his eyes and a strange aura had surrounded him. Iruka replayed the image of what Kakashi had done and imitated him.

"Okay Kakashi-kun…here it goes…" Iruka mumbled nervously, as his skin prickled and his forehead grew sweaty.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, he felt cold, then warm and tingly. When he opened his eyes again, the transformation was complete and Iruka was completely frozen in amazement.

"Wow…" Iruka eventually gasped, looking at his hand to see that he had large golden nailed paws.

Iruka turned his head tentatively, his neck must have elongated by miles (well not literally but you know what I mean), because he could clearly turn his head backwards to see his own tail.

"Wow…oh wow!" Iruka chuckled happily, waving his pale jade-scaled tail around.

It felt so weird to have a _tail_, a powerful extra limb. Iruka wiggled it around and then giggled like a child exploring a new toy, when he realised he could blow flames out of his nostrils.

"Wow! This is so cool! I mean um, hot!" Iruka gasped as the rays of red flames shot out of his snout.

"Oh shit!" Iruka cursed, as he accidentally burnt away his clothes, which had been lying in front of him. They must've have fallen off during the transformation.

The great golden gates suddenly creaked open and standing there was Iruka's smiling parents and a cheekily grinning Kakashi.

Iruka swivelled round, his tail wagging happily like a puppies.

"Mum! Dad! Kakashi!" Iruka said their names gleefully as he ran towards them. But considering his size as a mighty lizard, he only really had to take a step forward to be standing really close to them.

"Oh! Iruka!" His Mum said happily, with tears in her eyes, "You've grown so much!"

I

ruka's parents and Kakashi were dressed in a beautiful light material gown and they had bright white-feathered wings and golden halos above their heads. Though Kakashi's halo was tilted gently to one side as if mirroring his soft silver hair.

Kakashi ran a hand through his super fluffy silver hair and his white angel gown floated airily about his ankles. He smiled at Iruka and Iruka's large dragon eyes watered.

"Oh come on son! Don't cry! Crying is for girly wimps…" Iruka's father said cheerily, but even his own eyes looked moist.

"Oh Iruka! We have so much to catch up on! Kakashi-kun was keeping us posted on what you were up to when he visited us, but oh my Iruka-chan! Come on in!" Iruka's Mum cooed.

And with that the dragon dashed into heaven, swallowed by golden light.

**Final Chapter: A Sweet Reunion

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please click the little reveiw button and review pwidy pweese!**


	10. A Sweet Reunion

**A/N: I didn't update for yonks! Gaaah, I was so busy with college shit, but now I'm back! Mwahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

**

**A Sweet Reunion** – The final chapter (ooh how dramatic!)

Iruka the dragon's eyes welled up and tears fell like buckets of water down onto his parents and great friend Kakashi.

"Oi, Oi Iruka!" Kakashi laughed, "Your making us all wet and everything."

Iruka sniffled and wiped his eyes, slowly he began to shrink and was just Iruka the cute man once more…but naked without his clothes obviously.

"Oh my!" His mother gasped.

Kakashi eyed Iruka with a thoughtful grin that was hidden by a white mask to match his white gown.

Iruka blushed and covered himself as much as he could, "Ah…I'm…uh…"

"Mummy, will fetch you a gown dear." His mother said kindly dashing off to beyond the heavenly clouds.

"Son." His father began quietly, "You know…becoming the Dragon of Konoha is a big responsibility…you think you'll be able to handle it?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah pops…I hope so."

Kakashi smiled, "You know what's really cool?"

"What?"

"Well…you know 'cause I was the last great dragon, I can go with you for the next hundred years as a kind of…guardian type thing…that is if I wanted to…" Kakashi said nonchalantly, "I could give you advice and teach you dragon jutsus."

Iruka grinned, "Yeah Kakashi! That would be great!"

Everyone was happy and Iruka's mother was about to hand her son some clothes when a vicious burning sensation shot through Iruka's chest, making him fall forwards onto his knees.

"Arrgh!"

"Iruka!" His mother cried.

"Son!" His father panicked.

"Shit!" Kakashi gasped.

"W-What's happening?" Iruka panted as he felt like his heart was turning, its strings snapping and his blood leaking away into his lungs making him choke.

"That's a sign," Kakashi explained, "When you get pains like that, it's a sign that something's wrong and that you gotta go fix it."

Iruka twitched in distress, "W-Well? What should I do?"

Kakashi took one of Iruka's hands and helped him stand, "You gotta transform and we gotta go back to Konoha and see what's wrong."

Iruka nodded, barely able to speak now that the pain was so intense, worse than the time Naruto had accidentally spilt boiling hot ramen on his groin.

"Gaaaah…" Iruka gasped, concentrating hard, feeling energy spread from his dragon scale and all over him, calming the horrid pains that he was feeling. He began to transform, tail growing out, scales planting themselves over his skin like sparkling body jewels.

"Lets go." Kakashi whispered, stepping through heavens gate and nodding a brief goodbye to Iruka's anxious parents.

Iruka spread himself and dived out of the sky, Kakashi the hot, hot, angel soaring beside him. The chuunin opened his pearly eyes and he gasped, for Konoha was on fire. The Hokage's statue mountain, drowning amidst crazed red and yellow flames and people gagging at the thick smoke suffocating the once beautiful village.

"Kakashi…what do I do?" Iruka asked worriedly, "I can only blow flames! And Konoha is already on fire, what do I do!"

Kakashi looked Iruka in the eye, "Your body is now like a chameleon, as well as fire, when you feel like it, your body can adjust to releasing other things. Just concentrate."

People below were screaming, running as their houses burned down around them, running as bits of their clothes caught fire and their skin charred.

"Teme!" Naruto from below was yelling angrily at the flames, before calling on his kagebunshins to throw buckets of water on the Ichikaru ramen stall.

"My business!" The owner cried pitifully, whilst his daughter Ayame stood watching, close to passing out from all the smoke.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sasuke mumbled angrily, as he helped Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and numerous other ninja throw water on people's crumbling houses.

Kakashi the angel even caught sight of Gai sensei attempting to put out some of the fire, all the while grumbling, "Ah! Kakashi my rival! Where are you now!"

Iruka closed his eyes and concentrated, he took in a deep breath and exhaled. He gasped when he only sent a ferocious jet of fire shooting out of his nostrils and worsened the fire.

"No!" Iruka croaked as now people looked up and pointed at him and freaked out even more.

"Bakaemono! Bakaemono!" They yelled, fleeing for their lives, abandoning their buckets of water. Some ninja, such as Naruto and gang even started aiming deadly jutsus towards the bewildered dragon in the sky instead of extinguishing the fire.

"No! Please, no!" Iruka cried, his great dragon paws covering his face, in shame and sorrow, "No…"

"Iruka!" Kakashi said from beside him, "Focus about what you need to do!"

Iruka began to sob humungous sparkling tears, "I c-can't, Kakashi…I'm just making it worse!"

Kakashi smiled, "Idiot. Look, your tears are extinguishing the flames!"

Iruka looked, and sure enough his tears were helping. The chuunin took in and deep breath and this time he focused hard. He ignored the great heat rising rapidly from the flames and he thought of cool, calm flowing water. His body temperature lowered and when he blew through his nose, a stream of water shot into the sky and then fell like a monsoon of rain over Konoha. He did it again, over different areas of Konoha and people began to rejoice as they were saved, the rain chilling their aching bodies and heated homes.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down, "Thanks dragon thingy!"

"Hn." Sasuke grinned, as water soaked his clothes and hair.

Kakashi patted Iruka on the head, "Well you did it Iruka-kun. You did it."

Iruka smiled, "I can't believe I'm so strong! This is so cool, I-I'm like…like a hero!"

Kakashi touched the scale that let Iruka transform and slowly he began to change back into a man.

"Hey! Hey!" Iruka gasped, as he was still up in the sky, "W-What are you doing!"

Kakashi grinned, "The dangers over…so, you can turn back into a man again, but don't worry, when ever you transform, I'll be back by your side!"

And with that, Kakashi poofed into thin air and Iruka fell fast towards the ground.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghh!" Iruka cried frantically, as gravity thrust him downwards.

Iruka landed in a bush and though it broke his fall, he yelped and cursed Kakashi because little thorns had cut his naked butt.

Gai sensei looked up, he could've sworn he'd just seen his eternal rival floating around in the sky. He rubbed his eyes and went to join everyone in fixing the aftermath of the fire.

And so…that is the end of this tale. The Dragon of Konoha would breathe safety back into the village and Iruka would have a big responsibility for the next hundred years!

**xXxEndxXx

* * *

**

**A/N: Right, basically I took a long break from fan fic writing. Almost half a year or even a whole year! But now I'm back to writing and since this chapter is written about a year later I would like to know if my writing style etc has improved. Please review and let me know! Oh yeah, and if you like the fic let me know too lolz.**

**TC, ja ne!**

**Luv Pepsi Dragon x**


End file.
